Visitando el pasado
by Thalia Ginevra Weasley
Summary: Los alumnos de Hogwarts reciven una visita del futuro
1. El diario

**Hola a todos, espero que les guste mi fic. Para aclarar se sitúa en el quinto libro de Harry Potter y va haber modificaciones respecto al final dado por la autora (me refiero a parejas, muertes, etc.)**

**EL DIARIO**

Albus Dumbledore reposaba en la cómoda silla de su tranquilo despacho, cuando Fawkes interrumpió en medio de la sala con un pequeño paquete atado en la pata derecha. Cuando lo desenvolvió descubrió que se trataba de un viejo diario. Y al abrirlo encontró una nota en la primera página de este.

"_Querido director Dumbledore,_

_Aunque cueste de creerlo somos del futuro, el fénix puede viajar por el tiempo así que decidimos enviar este diario con Fawkes. En el futuro cosas horribles han sucedido y la gente está muy afectada, por eso, queremos enseñar a nuestras familias, amigos y conocidos que el futuro sí vale la pena. Si desea mostrarle esto a Hogwarts envíe una respuesta con Fawkes y sigue las instrucciones que encontrarás en la siguiente página._

_Atentamente tercera generación"_

El anciano director repasó la página un par de veces antes de tomar la decisión de mostrarle el futuro a Hogwarts. En vente minutos, ya había mandado un patronus a los jefes de las casas pidiendo que suspendieran las clases y reunieran a todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor. También le pidió a Hagrid que llamara a una lista de personas que no asistían a Hogwarts para que conocieran su futuro.

Al cabo de una hora el Gran Comedor estaba repleto de magos y todos hablaban alto y al mismo tiempo, hasta que las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar al anciano director. En ese mismo momento se hizo silencio en toda la enorme sala. Mientras el director se dirigía a sus silla se escuchaban comentarios como "¿Por qué nos ha reunido aquí? Y otros por el estilo. Pero en el momento que Albus se levantó para hablar tales comentarios cesaron.

Queridos alumnos y profesores – dijo alzando las manos – Os he reunido aquí porqué tengo algo muy importante que contaros, pero antes profesora Umbrige le pediré por favor que abandone la sala.

Con estas palabras por parte del director el comedor estalló a murmurios. En un par de minutos Dolores Umbrige había abandonado la sala, sin antes negarse y amenazar de avisar al Ministro de lo que estaba sucediendo. Al mismo tiempo un grupo de gente entró al Gran Comedor, tal grupo estaba integrado por: los miembros de la familia Weasley que no asistían a Hogwarts, los Dursley, Fleur Delacour, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black (quién fue declarado inocente), el famoso biólogo Rolf Scamander, Nymphadora Tronks y tres chicas muggles. En un momento el profesor alargó la mesa de Gryffindor para que los invitados se pudieran sentar. Todos se sentaron juntos a excepción de los Dursley que se alejaron llamándolos a todos pandas de locos. Las muggles se sentaron con los Weasley y estaban muy interesadas con lo que Percy Weasley les explicaba acerca del mundo mágico.

Ahora que todo el mundo está sentado, me gustaría presentarles a la gente que nos acompaña hoy, todos son conocidos menos estas tres jóvenes chicas. Sus nombres son Audrey Hepburn, Tina Everdenne y Elena Anaya. Lo que les tenía que anunciar es que esta mañana me ha llegado un diario del futuro – los murmurios aparecieron de nuevo, hasta que el director pidió silencio – sé que es difícil de creer pero gente del futuro quiere presentarse para enseñarnos que el futuro vale la pena. Las presentaciones van a comenzar dentro de 10 minutos y van a ser familiares de los aquí presentes. Se realizaran a través de un hechizo que los telensportará mediante el diario hasta aquí. La única norma que hay es no juzgar a la gente ni del futuro ni del presente.

Así el gran comedor quedó en silencio hasta que el diario, el cual había sido depositado en el suelo por el anciano director, empezó a emitir una potente luz y de ella surgió una figura.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejad reviws con vuestra opinión. Besitos!**

**En el próximo capítulo se presentará… Regulus Black.**


	2. Regulus Black

**Hola de nuevo, espero que os gustara el primer capítulo así que aquí os dejo el siguiente:**

**REGULUS BLACK**

La figura que surgió llevaba una túnica negra con capucha que impedía ver nada de él.

Gente del pasado – dijo la figura con voz dramática.

**Oh! Venga córtate y preséntate** – dijo una voz de dentro del diario.

Si, si yo también te quiero Lupin – dijo el encapuchado.

Un momento, ¿has dicho Lupin? Eso quiere decir que yo… yo… - intentó decir Remus.

Si tú tienes un hijo, pero después se presenta – dijo el chico – Por dónde iba… Ah sí, soy el fantástica, maravilloso, irresistible, sexy…

**Deja de describirme por favor, ya sé que me admiras pero…** - dijo otra voz masculina de dentro el diario.

Sigue soñando James – dijo este dirigiéndose al diario – Mi nombre es Regulus Orión Black, mis padres son Sirius Black y Hestia Jones.

¿Qué? ¿Yo tengo un hijo? – dijo Sirius sorprendido

Vaya parece que habrá otra generación de merodeadores – dijo Remus con una sonrisa en los labios.

¡Un momento… - empezó Fred.

… vosotros sois… - continuó George.

… los merodeadores! – acabaron los dos juntos.

Si chicos después les pedís un autógrafo si queréis, Remus es Lunático, Sirius es Canuto, el padre de Harry era Cornamenta y una rata era Colagusano; ahora callaros para que pueda seguir – aclaró Hermione.

Gracias tía Hermione – dijo Regulus.

¿Tía? – pregunto la eludida.

Si tú me pediste que te llamara así – Aclaró Regulus – Respondiendo a tu pregunta papá si soy tu hijo, pero llamadme Reg. Y de hecho creo que ya estoy aquí ¿verdad mamá?

Verás quería contártelo Sirius, si no quieres saber nada… - empezó Hestia hasta que Sirius le calló con un beso.

Hijo en que momento perdí la cabeza y permití que te llamaras Regulus – pregunto Sirius mientras abrazaba a la madre de su hijo.

Verás es un tema delicado, mamá sabía que siempre te arrepentiste por no perdonar a tu hermano así que decidió ponerme el mismo nombre para solucionarlo – dijo Reg mientras se le rompía un poco la voz.

El chico se quitó la capa rebelando a un joven de un metro ochenta, tez blanca, cabello corto negro y unos ojos grises irresistibles.

Tengo veintiséis años, fui Gryffindor – con estas palabras la mesa de los leones aplaudieron con entusiasmo – Fui golpeador en el equipo de Quidditch. No fui ni prefecto ni nada de eso supongo que era demasiado… problemático… aún que profesora McGonagall no se preocupe no soy el peor.

**Si tienes razón estos son James, Scorp y los demás** – dijo una voz femenina.

**Si claro Alice nosotros no tenemos a un Lupin vigilándonos **– dijo una voz de dentro el diario.

Callaros los dos ya os presentaréis – dijo Reg – Mis padrinos son Remus Lupin y Harry Potter. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Gracias Canuto/Sirius – dijeron Remus y Harry a la vez.

De nada chicos. Reg ¿soy buen padre? –preguntó Sirius.

Verás papá este es un tema delicado pero digamos que tu querida prima Bellatrix… te… matará este año – dijo Reg mientras se le caía una lágrima.

Oh, yo… yo lo siento hijo – dijo Sirius mientras empezaba a llorar.

Remus y Harry se acercaron a él y le dieron un largo abrazo. Después Hestia rompió a llorar a sus brazos mientras le pedía que no se fuera.

No tienes que pedir perdón papá, mamá me cuida mucho y me habla mucho de ti os quiere mucho a los dos y de alguna forma soy feliz – dijo el joven Black.

Gracias hijo – dijeron ambos padres.

Sigo no tengo ninguna clase favorita, se me dan bien todas. Pero supongo que la que menos me gusta es Herbiologia aún que me encanta el profesor Longbottom – dijo Reg.

Yo soy el profesor – dijo Neville.

**¡El mejor!** – dijeron varias voces desde dentro del diario.

Bueno… ¿alguna pregunta más?

¿Tienes novia guapo? – dijo una chica de último año de Ravenclaw mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

**Si tiene zorra así que deja de hacerle ojitos** – dijo la voz de una chica.

Ya lo has visto, además yo solo tengo ojos para ti Dom – dijo Regulus.

**Más te vale Black, si no quieres morir entre terrible sufrimient**o – dijo una voz masculina.

Tranquilo Louis no le voy hacer nada a tu hermana – dijo Reg.

¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Hestia.

Teóricamente no lo puedo decir porqué se van a presentar más tarde, pero digamos que si quieres salir con una Weasley tienes que tener cuidado – explico el hijo de esta.

**Totalmente de acuerdo** – dijeron muchas voces masculinas.

¿Chicas Weasley? – preguntó Molly.

Si digamos que hay un montón de Weasleys en el futuro y muchas chicas también – dijo Reg – Ahora si ya estamos que se presente el siguiente.

Y así Regulus se sentó con sus padres y padrinos mientras el diario emitía una potente luz de nuevo.

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Por favor dejad comentarios. Besitos**


	3. Ted Luppin

**¡Hola! No tengo mucho que decir solo disfrutad del capítulo espero que os guste. ¡Besitos!**

**TEDDY LUPIN**

Mientras Reg se sentaba y era besuqueado por su madre e abrazado por su padre; una potente luz emergió de nuevo del diario revelando a otro encapuchado.

Nada más dar un paso hacia al frente el encapuchado tropezó con la túnica.

- Hola Hogwarts del pasado – empezó el joven antes de ser interrumpido.

**- ¿Todos vais a empezar igual?** – demandó una voz femenina.

- No lo sé Molls pero cuando te toque a ti te presentas como quieras – dijo el chico – Como iba diciendo antes que me interrumpieran, soy Ted Lupin aún que todos me llaman Teddy.

En oír eso Tronks se hundió pensando que Remus había tenido hijos con otra chica. Dicho es el joven se quitó la capa revelando una joven apuesto rondando los vente tantos. Ojos castaños, piel ligeramente bronceada y un pelo azul eléctrico.

- Mis padres son Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tronks – anunció el chico.

Tronks dio un salto de alegría y corrió hacia Remus, quien estaba con la boca abierta.

- Yo esto no puede ser, no está bien yo no debo tener hijos… - empezó a decir mientras se alejaba de Tronks.

- Ya has oído al chico en algún momento has cedido – le respondió Tronks acercándose.

- No, no… - no dejaba de repetir el ex profesor.

- Pues ve aceptándolo porqué aquí estoy, se por qué piensas que no debes tener hijos pero tranquilo no he heredado tu P.P.P yo tengo otras habilidades – dijo el chico mientras su pelo se volvía de azul a un rubio paja – Mis habilidades no son compatibles con el P.P.P.

En cuanto el hombre lobo lo vio se lanzó hacia su futura esposa y la besó. El beso se detuvo cuando se oyó al visitante del futuro carraspear.

- Después de este gran momento seguiré. Tengo veinticuatro años fui Hufflepuff, no jugué al Quidditch , era muy patoso como para subirme a una escoba, aún que me gustaba verlo – ante estas palabras tanto la casa de los tejones como los amantes de Quidditch aplaudieron.

- Eso de ser patoso viene de familia – dijo Siruis mientras su sobrina cambiaba su color de pelo de rosa a rojo.

- Muy gracioso, como iba diciendo mi padrino es Harry Potter – prosiguió el joven Lupin.

Harry automáticamente le dio las gracias a su ex profesor mientras Siruis se veía triste por no poder formar parte del futuro.

- No tuve ninguna clase favorita pero era un poco malo en Pociones – dijo Teddy.

- Un poco patoso una vez hiciste explotar toda la clase – digo Reg.

**- Y aquella vez que toda la clase se desmayó por los gases que desprendía su caldero** – dijo una voz femenina de dentro del caldero.

- Ja-ja, que gracioso eres Reg y tú también Vic – dijo el chico un poco mosqueado – Mi mejor amigo es Reg aún que se ría más de mí que nada.

- Sabes que te quiero tío – dijo Reg.

- Has visto Lunático, nuestros chicos son amigos como nosotros – dijo Sirius.

- Si, Canuto una nueva generación de merodeadores – dijo Remus.

- Ahora junto a Reg somos Aurores – dijo el joven muy orgulloso.

- Felicidades hijo – dijeron Remus/Tronks/Hestia/Siruis a sus respectivos hijos.

- Bueno, supongo que ahora viene la parte delicada – dijo Ted un poco triste – dentro de unos dos años habrá una guerra contra Voldemort – muchos se estremecieron al oír el nombre.

**- Venga va es solo un nombre **– dijo una voz desde el diario.

**- Claro Fin eso para ti pero para ellos es algo más** – le respondió otra voz desde dentro del diario.

- Gracias chicos por la intervención, como iba diciendo en esta guerra morirá mucha gente… unos de estos papá y mamá sois vosotros – cuando terminó se vio como una lagrima caía por su cara.

Todo el comedor se quedó en shock, una guerra contra Voldemort y muchos muertos. La gente que le tenía apreció a la pareja se entristeció y a más de uno se le cayó alguna lagrima. Remus se abrazó a Tronks y al rato Siruis abrazó a Remus durante un largo rato. Mientras Ted era consolado por Reg.

- Fui criado por la abuela Andrómeda hasta que ella falleció – el Gran Comedor se estremeció pensando que fue otro ataque del mago tenebroso – tranquilos murió por enfermedad, después de esto pasé a vivir con el padrino Harry, su esposa y sus inquietos hijos.

**- Tío Teddy, vale que los mocosos de mis hermanos son pesados e inquietos pero yo** – demando una voz desde el diario.

**- EH!** – se quejaron más voces.

- James tú el que más – respondió Ted – Sí, Harry tienes hijos y no, no te voy a decir quién es la madre.

- Como sabes lo que iba a decir – preguntó Harry,

- Vivir durante más de 10 años contigo es lo que tiene – dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa – Y si eres el mejor padrino, tío e hijo.

**- ¡Eso sí que es verdad!** – dijeron muchas voces del diario.

El pelinegro se sonrojó y no sabía hacia dónde mirar. De lo que no se percató fueron las miradas asesinas que le lanzaba la hermana de su mejor amigo a Cho Chang, pensado que era la madre de sus futuros hijos.

- No tengo nada que decir excepto de que, papá y mamá los quiero mucho no los conocí pero todo el mundo me habla de vosotros muy bien y que aún que vosotros no estáis tengo una familia muy grande a la que quiero y me quieren – explicó el joven Lupin mientras le caía una lagrima – ¿Bueno alguna pregunta?

- No es una pregunta hijo pero te queremos mucho, nos hubiera gustado conócete – dijo Remus mientras abrazaba a Tronks.

- Yo también os quiero – dijo mientras lloraba – ¿Alguien más?

- Tendrás novia hijo con lo guapo que eres – dijo Tronks.

- Si, si la tengo mamá – dijo Ted.

**- Hubiera sido un placer conocerlos **– dijo una voz desde dentro el diario.

- A todo el mundo Vic – dijo Reg.

- Un momento – dijo Charlie – Vic no es la hermana de esa tal Dom que es una chica Weasley.

**- Efectivamente, tío Charlie, se la tengo jurada a esos dos por tocar a mis hermanitas** – dijo una voz de un chico desde el diario.

**- Somos mayores que tu Louis** – dijeron ambas hermanas.

- No te tenemos miedo tío – dijo Reg.

- Pero si a todos los chicos Weasley a la vez – apuntó Ted – Digamos que tenemos que andarnos con cuidado los Weasley son muy protectores. Si nadie tiene nada más que decir que pase el siguiente.

Ted se sentó con sus padres y rompió a llorar en brazos de su madre. Mientras el gran comedor contemplaba esa emotiva escena el diario volvió a emitir una luz.

**Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Por favor dejad un comentario con vuestra opinión!**


End file.
